1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel hexakisazo dyes suitable for dyeing cellulose, natural or synthetic polyamide materials, leather, etc. and also to aqueous ink compositions comprising the novel hexakisazo dye and suited to writing implements, jet printing, recording instruments, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various azo dyes and aqueous ink compositions containing such azo dyes have heretofore been disclosed which are widely used and have great industrial usefulness. Accordingly, it has been desired in the art to provide more effective azo dyes and aqueous ink compositions thereof.